Control
by Normal-is-Overratedx
Summary: Aubrey finally loses control during a fight with Beca and Chloe helps... [Triple Treble] (May continue, I think it's going to turn into a thing so brace yourselves)


**Author's Note:**_First fanfic for this fandom(or one that I've posted anyway) I have no idea what this is except smut. I just have this headcanon that sometimes Aubrey doesn't always like to be in control and it takes a very dominant person to help her get there... (; Also, I didn't proofread very well so any mistakes are mine. Uh enjoy._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N 2:** Sorry, not an update per-say, although I re-wrote a few parts but mostly just corrected the grammatical errors. ALSO, kudos to the guest that caught the OITNB reference/quote, it's one of my fave lines, totes hot. And I have decided to continue this-not sure how just yet but I've got some ideas roaming around.

* * *

><p>The first thing that registers is the throbbing on the inside of her skull and it only seems to get louder, causing her to groan. The second thing she registers as her foggy mind slowly wakes up is that the pounding in her brain isn't getting louder but that someone is banging on her door and the sound feels like someone is smashing her skull in with a hammer.<p>

She groans pitifully and when she goes to throw her hand over her face and pull the covers up over her with her free hand to block out both the insanely bright light –which she briefly thinks is weird since both she and Kimmy Jin like to keep the shades in their room drawn—and the pounding on her door, a plethora of things now suddenly register with Beca Mitchell.

One major thing is, she can't move. There is a distinct weight on her body, and then there's the warm breath on her neck.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Make it stop…" The familiar voice right below her ear makes her entire body go rigid.

Chloe.

But then something moves against her chest, the unmistakable feeling of long, silky hair moving against her clavicle and chest.

Oh. My. God. Chloe and… another person?

Did she…? Did… they?

But… who?

She cracks one eye open and comes face to face with a mass full of blonde hair and… oh god.

Panic settles in. What the fuck did she drink last night?

She's now hyper aware of the two bodies pressed against each side of her, skin to skin contact and she's trying not to flip her shit.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

"Ay! C'mon, guys! Or… am I interrupting more lady lovin?" Fat Amy is on the other side of her door… No wait. This wasn't her dorm room. Her eyes glance around. She immediately recognizes the room as Aubrey's and… of course, no wonder it's so fucking bright in here.

It's then that both girls begin to stir and the movement alone makes Beca stop breathing.

"Ughh…" Aubrey sits up and Beca's heart seizes in her chest as the sheet slips down her body, revealing creamy looking skin and the side of a set of ample breaths. Her stomach clenches and… how the fuck did this happen?

"Nnng…" Chloe doesn't sit up, her arm only slips around Beca's midsection and her face burrows further into her neck and… fuck, Beca's going to spontaneously combust.

But as Aubrey's eyes finally open and she finally registers that her legs are half tangled with Beca's and that she isn't alone, the blonde's body stiffens as she meets Beca's eyes and she can only imagine the look on her own face as Aubrey's jaw drops.

"Oh my god! What the hell!?" Beca winces at how high the blonde screeches.

Aubrey's wide emerald green eyes switch between Beca and Chloe but then she notes the way Beca's eyes travel down her collar bone and neck to her chest. (Honestly who could blame Beca, though? And are those hickies?!) "Hey!" Aubrey squeaks, scrambling to pull the blanket up to cover her chest. "What the hell, Beca!" She sounds angry now and Beca winces.

"Oww, stop yelling, Bree! My head…" Chloe mumbles, not bothering to move.

Aubrey looks like she's holding back more anger. "Beca—"

"Look, you can keep glaring at me but honestly, I'm as confused as you are." Beca finally replies awkwardly.

Chloe sighs and the breath tickles Beca's neck and Aubrey notices the way Beca's body goes rigid and she stops breathing. The blonde rolls her eyes. "Chlo, wake the fuck up…" She shoves the redhead a little.

Chloe finally sits up, groaning and bringing a hand to her head. "God…" She mumbles, brows furrowing in pain. "What, Bree… What's so important?" She grumbles, eyes still closed.

"You were going to give Beca an aneurysm if you kept breathing on her and touching her.

Beca's arms go to cover her chest because with Chloe's movement, the blanket moves further away from her and now she's staring up at a naked Chloe and a naked Aubrey.

The statement takes a second to register within Chloe and she finally opens her eyes confused. "What?" She turns slightly to look at Aubrey, noting her state of undress and then her own. Cerulean blue eyes move to Beca and now the brunette is blushing under their stare.

"Uhm… Chloe," Beca starts, gesturing to the way the redhead is topless and facing her, not even holding any part of the blanket to her chest.

The redhead looks down and a smirk colors her features and she shrugs, looking back at Beca. She couldn't care less, and Beca should have realized that because of course, this is Chloe after all. "I told you, I'm pretty confident in all this."

Beca looks up at the ceiling, covering her chest tightly. "Yeah. You should be." She repeats her earlier statement when Chloe had ambushed her in the shower.

Aubrey groans and rolls her eyes. "Does anyone know what happened?" She runs a hand through her messy blonde locks.

Chloe cants her head. "You mean you don't?" Her brows furrow slightly.

Beca sits up and the action makes her wince. "Owww, oh god." Pain radiates through her back and she hunches forward, grimacing. "Dude, is there anything on my back? Fuck that hurts." She turns slightly trying to check herself.

For the first time since waking up, Chloe blushes, looking down. "Sorry…" She murmurs. Beca is confused as Aubrey places her hand on the brunette's shoulder to turn her slightly.

"Jesus Christ!" Beca's back looks like she was attacked by an animal, it's red and raw and claw marks start at the bottom and go up to her shoulders, some of them criss-crossing.

Beca panics a little. "What?"

Chloe still isn't looking up. "It was just… so good and I got caught up—I'm so sorry, Beca." But then she smirks a little and looks up at Aubrey. "But those scratch marks aren't all from me." She says suggestively as she looks at Aubrey.

Aubrey's jaw drops and a flush starts from her chest and spreads up to her cheeks.

"Oh." Is all Beca can say but then she smirks a little, feeling surprisingly smug.

"Get that look off your face, Mitchell." Aubrey grouses, rolling her eyes. "You can't be that good if I can't remember."

Chloe bites her lip. "You weren't complaining last night when Beca had her head between your legs. In fact I remember a lot of scre—"

"_CHLOE!_" Aubrey's face is almost as red as her best friend's hair and she looks flustered.

Beca is blushing too and Chloe is obviously enjoying this. "Okay, since Aubrey and I seem to not remember… really anything, can you fill in some gaps, Chlo? Like, I don't know, how we even ended up here?"

Chloe is grinning wide. "Well, you both had some of whatever Amy made."

"Oh that makes sense… I never remember shit when I drink anything Amy makes or brings over." Beca says, scrubbing her face tiredly.

"Anyway," Chloe says after a moment. "Bree, you and Beca were bickering about something and making a scene so I dragged you both in here to talk and let the other Bellas continue having a good time. I tried to get you both to calm down but you guys were at each other's throats… and then the atmosphere changed,"

You were nose to nose and then suddenly Aubrey shoves you against the door, Beca and she's kissing you. I was kinda shocked but only a little. I was waiting for the hate sex because honestly when you two fight and bicker I'm pretty sure it's foreplay for both of you." She laughs but Aubrey doesn't look at all amused.

Beca on the other hand is starting to remember as Chloe explains and her face is expertly neutral.

"I was really shocked and all I could do was watch. And if I thought you were controlling, Aubrey, Beca wasn't taking any of that. She pushed you away from her after a second and I thought she was upset but instead she took you by the shoulders and threw you on the bed and I swear to god I've never seen anything so hot." Chloe's eyes have darkened now as she recalls the night before.

Aubrey is surprisingly quiet and Beca can tell she's starting to remember too.

…

"_YOU'RE SO FUCKING FRUSTRATING AND STUBBORN!" Aubrey growls as she towers over Beca who doesn't even seemed fazed by the other woman's height advantage._

_Beca almost laughs and it only seems to infuriate the blonde more. "Look who's calling the fucking pot kettle black!" _

"_Guys, seriously!" Chloe says loudly, trying to calm her friends down. _

_Beca opens her mouth to say more but suddenly she's being shoved up against the closed bedroom door with a loud thud and Aubrey is fusing their lips together. _

_The kiss is bruising and rough as Aubrey holds Beca by the shoulders whom is quick to respond, her hands slipping into Aubrey's hair and pulling at it roughly to bring her closer._

_Chloe's eyes widen and she feels her stomach clench at the sight. "Holy shit…" She says breathlessly because jesus, that is so hot. _

_The kiss is suddenly broken when Beca shoves roughly at Aubrey, obviously stronger than her height and tiny frame lead on and speaking lowly. "You always have to be in control, don't you Aubrey?" And before Chloe can even think of a plan to keep the brunette from getting even angrier, Beca is pushing Aubrey backwards toward the bed before she practically throws her on it, speaking in a low tone. _

"_Oh…" Chloe mumbles as she watches Beca's dark eyes turn toward hers and the redhead feels her heart begin to ram mercilessly against her chest. Beca moves across the room and grips Chloe's hips before roughly kissing her. _Oh_. _

_Before Chloe knows it, she's shoved onto the bed with Aubrey, breathing heavily from the kiss and watching as Beca slips onto the end of the bed and stares at both of Chloe and Aubrey like prey. _

_Aubrey is surprisingly silent, biting her lip and Chloe squirms under Beca's unrelenting stare but then she smirks and looks at Aubrey. "Well, it's time for someone else to take control." Beca looks over at Chloe and then back at Aubrey. "You're always so fucking controlling and I don't think you know how to let the fuck go. So you're going to listen to me now." So this is happening, Chloe thinks as she stares between Beca and Aubrey. And she's definitely okay with it. _

"_Make me," Aubrey says lowly, jaw clenching in a way that Chloe is unsure if she's angry or completely turned on and trying to fight it. Both, Chloe decides. _

_Beca's features change as if to say, _Challenge fucking accepted_. She moves toward the blonde and slips her fingers through the belt loop of the woman's jeans, pulling hard against them until Aubrey stumbles into Beca and then the brunette is kissing her hard but before Aubrey is able to deepen it, Beca's moving her lips away and kissing down the blonde's neck, stopping to bite her pulse point roughly._

_Chloe bites her lip, watching as Beca's tongue slips out to soothe the red mark forming on Aubrey's neck before she continues down to the blonde's collarbone, sucking and nipping before pulling back. "Kiss Chloe." Beca all but commands. _

_Before Chloe knows it, Aubrey is kissing her, tongue brushing past her lips and running over the roof of her mouth. Chloe moans and her hands automatically move to cup Aubrey's face. She's had a few drunken kisses with Aubrey and despite that, it's always good. Aubrey is an amazing kisser. _

_As if kissing Aubrey isn't enough to drive her crazy, Chloe is surprised when she feels lips on her neck, nipping softly and wandering hands. She's not sure if those hands belong to Aubrey or Beca, not that it matters. _

"_Let Chloe undress you." Chloe feels the brunette say against her neck as she pulls away. "Go ahead, Chlo." _

_Chloe doesn't have to be told twice as she tugs the bottom of Aubrey's top and stops their kiss to pull it over the blonde's head before quickly reattaching their lips. _

_As Chloe continues to undress Aubrey, she feels her own button up shirt being slowly undone and her jeans being shoved down her slender hips. Beca's index finger starts from below her bellybutton and traces up a taut stomach and up over the valley of Chloe's breasts. _

_When Aubrey is topless, Chloe pushes the blonde gently down on the bed and begins to undo her jeans and pull them down her legs, taking her lacey panties with them. Beca hums her approval as she watches Chloe kiss the inside of Aubrey's legs but then Beca is pulling the redhead up and kissing her as she removes Chloe's clothes with Chloe doing the same to the brunette. _

_A few minutes later, after clothes are shed, Chloe watches as Beca hovers over Aubrey, thigh coming up to press against the blonde's center and making Aubrey bite her lip. _

_Beca grins as the hand that isn't holding her up begins to massage Aubrey's breasts, tweaking the nipple between her fingers. _

_Aubrey groans and Chloe watches with rapt attention as Beca kisses down the blonde's neck, stopping between the valley of her breasts and beginning to suck hard, leaving numerous hickies and nipping at the skin. Aubrey's breath hitches and she arches her chest up into Beca. _

_Chloe can't do anything but stare, heat going straight to her core._

_Beca stops her assault on Aubrey's breasts and turns to watch as Chloe runs her hands over her own body. "Aubrey, touch Chloe." _

_Chloe shudders at the low register of Beca's voice and then moans as she feels a hand running up her thigh. The redhead is right next to Aubrey's head and after a moment, Chloe leans down to kiss Aubrey, moaning a little into Aubrey's mouth as the blonde's hands move to cup her breasts, kneading the flesh. _

_When Aubrey pulls back suddenly and sucks in lung full of air, Chloe turns her head to see that Beca has her head between the blonde's legs, tongue running over her clit painfully slowly but stopping to look up at Aubrey who lets out some sort of annoyed noise. _

"_Don't fucking tease," Aubrey rasps, hips jerking up a little. _

_Beca grins. "You have to work for it." And then Beca moves away from Aubrey's center and begins a trail down the inside of the blonde's creamy thighs. "Beg for it." She murmurs as she nips roughly. _

"_Beca…" Aubrey warns but Chloe notes a small hint of desperation. _

_The brunette looks up at Aubrey, brow raised as her fingers move on the inside of the blonde's thigh. "Beg." _

_Aubrey looks like she might combust and after a long few seconds of biting her lip, she lets out a groan. "God damn it, just fuck me, Mitchell! Please!"_

_Chloe feels a jolt of arousal spread throughout her body at hearing the desperation in Aubrey's voice. She watches as Beca grins, leaning down and delving her tongue into Aubrey's slick heat without warning, causing Aubrey to jerk her hips. _

_But Beca pulls away and Aubrey whines. "Beca, please…" She pants out. _

"_I never said you could stop touching Chloe." The brunette says. _

_As soon as Aubrey's fingers move through Chloe's folds, the redhead moans and leans down again to kiss Aubrey roughly. _

"_If you stop, I stop." Chloe hears the brunette say and then Aubrey rips her face from Chloe's to moan but her fingers don't stop their exploration. _

_Chloe watches as Beca wraps her arms around Aubrey's thighs and tongue fucks her. The noises coming from Aubrey are enough to drive her crazy as the blonde dips two of her fingers inside Chloe's heat, making the redhead moan. She leans down and starts to kiss the side of Aubrey's neck, reveling in the sound of her little gasps. _

"_Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck, how-are-y-you…sogood…godsogood…," Aubrey's fingers start to move faster inside of Chloe, matching the pace of Beca's insistent, probing tongue. "sogood, fuckfuckfuck!" _

_Chloe moans and is unable to stop her hips from thrusting into Aubrey's fingers. "God, yessss." _

"_Don't stop, don't stop, ohfuck, please," Aubrey's hips thrust into Beca's mouth and the hand that isn't fucking Chloe reaches down to tangle in dark locks. _

_Just as Chloe is sure that Aubrey will come any second, Beca moves away and Aubrey really does whine now at the loss of contact but before she can voice those complaints, Beca is hovering over the blonde and then suddenly thrusting in two fingers, causing Aubrey to yelp in surprise. _

_And then Beca is thrusting her fingers in deep, using her body as leverage as she moves with each thrust, causing to Aubrey pant. _

"_Fuck!" Aubrey's fingers are frantic now as they move in and out of Chloe, as if the faster and deeper she moves the faster it will make Aubrey's own impending orgasm finally send her over the edge. _

_Chloe watches as Aubrey's free hand wraps around Beca and holds on for life. "Oh god, I'm gonna—" But she doesn't get it out because with one hard swipe of Beca's thumb over Aubrey's clit has her coming hard. "FUCKFUCKFUCK! Ohmygod, ohmygod!" Aubrey's fingers dig into Beca's back as her body jerks and trembles and rises off the bed. Beca is relentless and doesn't stop her thrusting though and it's enough to have Aubrey remove her hand from between Chloe's legs to claw into Beca's back. _

"_Beca, ohgod, if you-you don't-stop, I'm goi—" And just like that Aubrey is coming again, and Chloe is achingly wet as she watches on. _

_Beca finally slows before removing her fingers completely and holding them up to Chloe's lips. Without breaking eye contact, Chloe wraps her lips around Beca's fingers and moans at the taste of Aubrey. _

_And then suddenly Beca wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her into a kneeling position, shoving her legs apart so that she can slip in two fingers. Chloe moans and her head drops to Beca's sweaty shoulder. "Yesss…" She groanss, her hands moving to massage Beca's breasts. _

_Just before Chloe's eyes close she sees Aubrey watching with dark eyes. But her own eyes shut tight as Beca thrusts into her, free hand moving to grab at an ass cheek. Beca's fingers curl and as if she's known Chloe's body for years, she finds the redhead's g-spot within seconds and has her crooning the brunette's name. _

"_Ohmygod," Chloe pants, unable to keep from meeting each of Beca's hard thrusts. Chloe's hands wrap around Beca to keep herself up because she can feel her legs getting weaker with each thrust. _

"_Come for me." Beca murmurs into Chloe's ear, sucking the lobe into her mouth. _

_She's close. She can feel herself tighten around Beca's fingers and then she feels another set of fingers running over her clit roughly. Aubrey's fingers are enough to send her over. "Beca, oh god!" Chloe's fingers dig into the skin on Beca's back and she barely registers the brunette's hiss as her body convulses with pleasure. _

_Beca stops after Chloe's body calms but the redhead doesn't have time to recover before she's being pushed back onto the bed and Beca's mouth is on her clit. "OHMYGOD—FUCK!" Chloe's hips jerk into Beca. "Oh god, oh god, I'mgonnacome, I'mgonnacome!" _

"_Show, don't tell." She hears Beca murmur against her core before Beca's tongue thrusts deep into her making Chloe's hand shoot out to pull at Beca's hair as she falls over the edge again. "SHIT! Shitshitshit!" Beca keeps going until Chloe can't take it anymore and roughly pulls Beca up to kiss her. She moans at the taste of herself on Beca's lips. _

_After a moment of kissing the brunette and allowing her body to calm down, she pushes Beca away and sits up and Aubrey does the same. They both give each other a look before moving to stare at the brunette. "You must be aching, Beca." Chloe purrs. _

_They both grab at Beca's arms and pull her forward before turning her around to shove her onto the bed. Already, Aubrey is moving between the brunette's thighs, pushing them apart and allowing her tongue to slip between hot, wet folds. Aubrey moans at the taste and how warm and wet Beca is. _

_Beca's hips thrust of their own volition and she groans. "Shit," She mumbles, one hand reaching out to tangle her fingers into blonde hair. Chloe grins and leans down, taking a pert nipple into her mouth while one hand begins to knead and massage Beca's other breast. "Fuck…" _

_Chloe keeps up her ministrations, switching between Beca's breasts while Aubrey's tongue moves quicker and her lips wrap around Beca's clit, sucking hard and swirling her tongue around it. _

"_FUCK!" Beca moans, her other hand coming up to run over Chloe's back as she hovers over her. "Fuck, shit, shit, don't stop!" _

_Aubrey keeps sucking at Beca's clit before she thrusts two fingers into Beca, making her groan and roll her hips. The blonde curves her fingers and pumps fast and hard, knowing it won't take long. Soon, Beca is writhing beneath the two woman, their names, followed by a number of superlatives escaping her lips. _

_Before Beca has a chance to recover, she feels Aubrey's fingers scissor inside her as she pulls out and thrusts back in, nipping at her ultra-sensitive clit. The brunette sucks in a breath and then she comes harder than before. "Ohmygod!" _

_Aubrey finally pulls her fingers out and sits up before she sensually sucks every last of Beca off her fingers. But then Beca is watching as Chloe pulls Aubrey forward and kisses her with such a force, the brunette is certain that she's trying to taste Beca on the blonde's lips. _

…

Chloe is biting her lip hard, her eyes dark. "Do—do you guys remember?"

Beca remembers most of it now and she's embarrassingly wet, she notes. It'd been the best sex she'd had in a while; actually it was probably just the best she'd ever had.

Aubrey swallows thickly and Beca notes that her eyes are dark too. She's staring at Beca and Beca realizes she's stopped covering herself.

She's not sure what to say to either of them but before she can open her mouth to even consider it, Aubrey has surged forward and is kissing her deeply.

Beca looks at her surprised and she's even more surprised when there are tears in Aubrey's eyes. "I don't—I've never… You got me to let go…" The blonde says weakly.

Out of the corner of her eye, Beca can see a soft smile on Chloe's face. "This needs to happen more." She says and then both Aubrey and Beca whip their head to look at Chloe.

After a minute, Beca nods. "Okay.

"Yes," Aubrey says softly. "Preferably, now."

Beca studies Aubrey a minute and then Chloe who nods.

"Okay." And then Beca is kissing Aubrey softly, at least softer than she had last night.

"Yes. Okay," Beca says again. "Okay.


End file.
